The Truth
by Hanikamiya Mitsukai
Summary: my first fic. with the Inuyasha gang all was not as it seemed but what happens when Kagome’s secret is revealed? How will her friends react? How will their enemies react?  Pairings KxI MxS and maybe some KxA i know i suck at summeries
1. a new Hanyou

1Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own inuyasha

Summery: my first fic. with the Inuyasha gang all was not as it seemed but what happens when Kagome's secret is revealed? How will her friends react? How will their enemies react? Pairings KxI MxS and maybe some KxA

enjoy!!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHHHHHHHH" Kagome's scream echoed through the forest.

"What happened?! Kagome, are you hurt? What's wrong?!" a flustered Inuyasha asked

Kagome screamed again. "Inuyasha," she said angrily "sit boy!"

"ack" inuyasha had crashed into the hot spring that Sango and Kagome had been bathing in

Sango gave a little scream and jumped back from the soaked hanyou

"Wench!" inuyasha screamed pointing at Kagome "what was that for!"

"You were spying on us!!" she yelled back angrily

"No I was not" inuyasha crossed his arms looking away "keh, I wouldn't spy on some one like you wench"

"Then why are you here?" she asked still angry

"You screamed, I thought a weakling like you would need saving" he said climbing out of the spring "what did you scream about?"

"I- it was-" she stammered while dressing behind a large rock.

"A bug" Sango said for her also getting dressed.

Inuyasha looked back at Kagome "a bug!" he was angry "you can shoot arrows at demons al friggin day but you're afraid of a stupid bug!! I was worried!!" he realized that he had said the last part out loud and looked away blushing

"inuyasha?" kagome said confused.

"What?!" inuyasha said angry with himself .

"You were worried?" she asked

Inuyasha quickly thought of something to try and save himself from further embarrassment "Of course wench who else could sense the jewel shards if you got injured or worse" he mentally winced at the thought of anything happening to her.

"Y-y-you ugh" she said half angry half disappointed "sit boy!!"

Crash "uhhhhhhh" he moaned

after about twenty minutes he sat up and looked around Miroku had come hearing the commotion and was groping Sango asking if she was ok. SLAP. He had been slapped _nothing out of the ordinary _inuyasha thought then he noticed a certain human girl was missing. "Kagome?" he asked listening for any signs of her with his dog ears, nothing.

"Sango" he said interrupting the beating of the monk "where's Kagome?"

"She said something about going for a walk." she replied forgetting about beating Miroku

"Alone?!" inuyasha said clearly upset.

"Yes" Miroku said siting up.

"I'm going after her" he growled while running off in the direction of her scent.

with kagome

"Ugh the nerve of that Inuyasha" she said to herself angrily stomping farther away not caring where she was going.

"But he only came because he was worried" she said her tone softening "but what he said what he always says." she started crying

"he hates me" she started running and crying harder

"he loves that dead lump of clay Kikyou" she ran as fast as she could

"all he wants is for me to find the jewel shards and leave so he and kikyou can be left alone again even if all she wants to do is drag him to hell with her"

her foot caught on a tree root and she started to fall awaiting impact but it never came instead she felt two strong arms catch her and pull her close "you know that's not what I want, kagome" an all too familiar voice said.

"I-Inuyasha?" she said now crying into his haori (sp?) "W-what are 'sob' you 'sob' doing here?"

"What do you think I'm doing here" he said "I came looking for you, if you got hurt because I let you stay out here alone I couldn't live with myself"

After about half an hour her crying subsided.

"Inuyasha what did you mean?" she asked

he sighed then said "Kagome, I meant that I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt and I could've prevented it I'd beat myself up about it every day until I could somehow make it better" he stopped then went on "Kagome you and I both know that Kikyou is dead and that the only way I could be with her is if I died," he noticed her flinch at the mention of it "but I don't want to die for some one I don't love and doesn't love me" Kagome interrupted "but I thought that you said--" "I know what I said" inuyasha cut in "but I was lying to you and I was lying to myself I don't love and I never did she was the only person except my mother that ever showed me kindness and I thought that it must be love but then I met you and found out what love really was." then he stopped talking and blushed.

"Inu-Inuyasha are you saying- do you mean- what are you-" she stammered in shock 'is he saying he loves me?' she thought.

"I love you kagome" he said looking into her eyes

"I love you too Inuyasha" she said rubbing her face into his chest

Inuyasha's ears twitched and he pushed Kagome away just as an arrow flew through the air where she had been. Kagome gasped and then looked to see where the arrow had come from and was shocked to see Kikyou

"Damn you wench" Kikyou yelled at Kagome

"Kikyou" kagome said pleading as Kikyou readied another arrow this time a purple aura surrounded it "no" kagome whispered 'she can't know' she thought.

"You will die at my hands hanyou" kikyou said holding the arrow her gaze not moving from Kagome.

"What?!" Inuyasha yelled confused "are you talking to me, or are you insane woman?"

"I'm not going to kill you I'm going to kill your hanyou friend who has come between us" Kikyou yelled still looking at kagome as though she would disappear if she looked away.

"Kagome's human you idiot can't you see that?!" Inuyasha yelled back at Kikyou

"No Inuyasha" kagome said sadly "she's right I'm not human I' m what she said i'm a hanyou."

"No Kagome are you crazy look at yourself you are human!" he said not believing her

"No Inuyasha I should have told you but everyone rejects me when they see I'm a Hanyou it was easier this way" she confessed to Inuyasha "I wanted to tell you but I thought you'd be angry because you had already accepted my human form but I swear I was going to tell you as sure as I knew that you wouldn't reject me no matter what."

Kikyou was satisfied that Inuyasha wouldn't want to help Kagome now and she let the arrow fly.

Kagome just stepped to the side "Inuyasha I'm sorry, please don't hate me"

Kikyou shot another arrow with purple aura this time hitting Kagome's leg causing her to scream in pain "suffer hanyou" she said hatefully.

Kagome fell to the ground whimpering. Immediately Inuyasha was at her side.

"Kagome are you alright?" he asked. She just whimpered in pain.

"The arrow" she finally said "the arrow pull out the arrow."

He did as she said wincing when he saw the jagged wound that was left behind. Another purple arrow came flying at her but Inuyasha pulled her out of the way and onto his back. "I'll get you to Kaede" "no" she said "just take me back to camp." "But your wound" he argued "I'll be fine, just take me back to camp." he knew there was no use arguing with her so he set off for the campsite

--------------------------back at Camp-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you think is taking them so long to get back, Miroku?" Sango asked her companion.

"I do not know, my dear Sango" he replied looking worriedly towards the forest.

"Shippo and Kiara are already sleeping." she pointed out "they, or at least Kagome, usually makes sure to get back in time to tuck Shippo in, I'm worried."

"Don't worry so much, Sango Inuyasha's with her so she should be fine." Miroku said trying to comfort her.

"How do we know that Inuyasha found her? He could still be looking for her what if she's been kidnaped? Or what if she's hurt? Or worse." by the last part she was in tears.

"Sango please, don't cry" Miroku said hugging her "I'm sure that she's fine you and I both know that Inuyasha, no matter how stubborn he is, loves Kagome and would never let anything happen to her."

"I know" she said as her tears started to subside "but still"

"Don't even think that something has happened" miroku scolded "and please don't cry anymore, it pains me greatly to see you in pain."

"Who are you and what have you done with Miroku?" Sango asked jokingly looking up at him.

He was about to laugh but just then Inuyasha emerged from the forest running towards them with Kagome on his back.

"Kagome, Inuyasha!" Sango said standing up to receive them joyously.

"Ah Inuyasha Kagome welcome--" he stopped noticing that something was wrong "Sango get Kagome's first aid kit"

"Why- oh my gods" she said then went to get Kagome's bag.

Inuyasha reached the camp looking worried and bewildered due to what he had been told in the forest and Kagome's wound.

"Inuyasha what happened?" Miroku asked helping Inuyasha put Kagome down.

"Kikyou she shot Kagome with a purifying arrow" he said somewhat confused

"What? Why a purifying arrow she's human it would make almost no difference" Miroku said completely thrown off that she would use a purifying arrow on a human.

"Kagome she- she's not human" Inuyasha said still confused by everything.

"What do you mean 'not human' look at her she's about as human as you can get" Miroku said pointing at her.

"No I'm not" she said now having to confess to the rest of her friends "I'm not what I seem to be"

"How is that possible?" miroku asked

Sango had just gotten back "how is what possible?" she asked

"Kagome not being human" miroku explained "she says she's not a human as she would appear to be"

"What!?" sango asked surprised.

Kagome sat up, sighed, then started her story "my Grandmother who I lived with for my whole life was a powerful Miko and it pained her to see her family line disgraced by me, a filthy hanyou and she thought my mother was the lowest scum out there to give birth to the child of a demon so in order to keep her family seemingly pure and perfect she used almost all of her Miko powers to create a ring" she pointed to the ring she was wearing on her left hand "that would turn me completely human when I was wearing it but if I take it off "she said starting to slide it off "my true form will be revealed and I will become a hanyou" she slid it off the rest of the way and she started to transform. She grew two black dog ears on the top of her head and her eyes turned golden. Then her teeth and nails sharpened into fangs and claws.

They all gasped and the commotion had woken shippo just in time to see his adoptive mother transform.

"Kagome?" shippo asked "what happened?"

"Shippo this is my true form, I'm a Hanyou" she told him.

"Really?" he asked

"Yeah" she said looking down

"Cool!" he said running up to her and jumping on her shoulder and sniffing her "but now you smell a little different and you look a lot different."

"But I'm still the same old Kagome inside" she said and hugged him "now bed."

"But-" he started "no buts" kagome said carrying him to his sleeping bag.

She tucked him in and gave him a kiss on the fore head "love you night"

"Night mum" he said falling asleep.

"He never called me mom before" Kagome said.

**Inuyasha's pov**

wow she's even more beautiful than before and shippo's right she does smell different. How did I not notice before? That ring must be really good at disguising Hanyou's. But what if a demon got a hold of it? He could completely disguise his demonic aura and the way he looks, maybe even the way he smells! That could be dangerous he could get through guards undetected into villages, monasteries, or various other places that could endanger children, young monks, priests, priestesses, or demon slayers in training. It could be used to kill off all things that threaten demons. We have to Destroy it!

**Normal pov **

"Kagome can I talk to you?" Inuyasha asked

"Yeah sure Inuyasha" she said walking over to the side with Inuyasha

"We need to destroy the ring, if it ever found it's way into the hands of a demon the demon could cause the fall of--" kagome cut him off "I know and I understand, do it, do it now destroy the ring"

"I'm glad you understand" he said "but where's the ring?"

"It's over there where I took it off" she said pointing to the spot where she had taken it off.

Inuyasha drew the Tessaiga (sp?) held it over his head and slammed it down on the ring cutting it into two pieces.

"That's the end of it" he said

"Yeah" Kagome said starting to think about how much the ring had helped her and how different it was going to be from now on.

"It's all gonna change now isn't it?" she asked Inuyasha

"Mostly yeah" he replied

"Inuyasha are you mad at me for not telling you earlier?"

"No Kagome I'm not mad at you," Then he smiled mischievously "but you will pay for not being honest with me"

"Inuyasha," she said backing way "Inuyasha what are you going to do"

He stepped forward towards her "the worst torture in the world"

she sensed something she didn't like in his voice "no" she breathed and started running

"Yes" he yelled chasing after her.

Eventually he caught her, tackled her, and pinned her down then started tickling her.

"Mwahahahaha" he laughed evily

"Inuyasha 'giggle' stop 'giggle' that tickles" she said between giggles.

"Never!" he yelled in a mock evil voice

"aww how cute" an evil sounding voice said "two filthy Hanyou's playing too bad you have to die"

I'll post the next chapter when I finish it please review and please no flames


	2. Koga, apologising, and worries

1Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own inuyasha

Summery: my first fic. with the Inuyasha gang all was not as it seemed but what happens when Kagome's secret is revealed? How will her friends react? How will their enemies react? Pairings KxI MxS and maybe some KxA

I'm sorry it took me so long to update my little bro had to have heart surgery and we were doing a bunch of stuff with him before it so not much time to write but I hurried up and finished it cuz I got two nice comments and I wasn't expecting any comments so thank you to those two people ad here's the second chapter

enjoy!!

-last time-

"aww how cute" an evil sounding voice said "two filthy Hanyou's playing too bad you have to die"

-this time-

Inuyasha drew tessaiga and stood between the unknown demon and Kagome. He looked around and noticed that they had strayed too far away from camp for Miroku and Sango to hear or see them.

"Who are you and what makes you think that you can kill me or her!?" Inuyasha demanded

"My name is Tatsuya and I know I can kill you both Because I'm a full demon and you two are only half demons" he declared

"Inuyasha" kagome said tapping his shoulder

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked glancing back at her

"He has three jewel shards one in both arms, and one in his fore head" she whispered

"OK" he said getting ready to fight

"Wait!" kagome said holding onto him "it's not just that, I can sense more coming and fast"

Inuyasha growled 'Koga' he thought

'I'll waste this guy before He even gets here' inuyasha thought running at the demon "Wind scar!" he yelled sending yellow lightning at the demon who turned to dust leaving behind only bones and the jewel shards. He stooped down and picked up the jewel shards turning around just in time to see a whirl wind stop right in front of Kagome.

"Kagome!" Koga said grabbing her hands then gasping and letting go "Kagome?"

"Yeah?" kagome replied

"What did you do to her mut?!" he yelled at inuyasha

"Hey! I didn't do anything to her, you mangy wolf, tell him Kagome!"

"Koga, He didn't do anything to me this is my true form" she told her not so secret admirer

Koga took her hands again looking into her eyes "It doesn't matter" he proclaimed "I still love you!!"

She anime sweat dropped and tried to back away "Koga I'm--"

"With me" Inuyasha cut in grabbing Kagome and pulling her to him.

"Liar!" koga yelled trying to pull her back to him but she held on tight to Inuyasha's haori.

"You-you're...with..him!?" he asked accusingly pointing a finger at Inuyasha

she nodded still clutching Inuyasha's haori .

"But you're supposed to be mine" he said crest fallen

"I'm sorry koga but you're just a friend to me" Kagome said sympathetically

"Oh okay, but Inuyasha if you do anything to her" Koga growled "I'll kill you"

"Keh, as if you could" Inuyasha scoffed "and what makes you think that I would ever hurt Kagome?!"

"Oh I dunno maybe that dead clay woman, Kikyo" Koga stressed the last word

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome then back up at Koga "I would never leave Kagome for Kikyo, Kagome taught me how to trust again, she taught me to love and she loves me for me no matter what I am"

"I see" koga said disappointed that his plan to make Kagome mad at Inuyasha didn't work

"Hey, Koga, what about Ayame?" Kagome piped in wanting to help her friend

"Hm, Ayame?" koga asked

"Yeah, Ayame" Kagome said hopefully "aren't you two engaged anyway?"

"Yeah we are" Koga said regaining some hope

"So go" kagome said prodding him on "she loves you"

"Yeah you're right! I'll go to Ayame and tell her I'm sorry and ask her if she'll still have me" he declared "thanks kagome!" he yelled as he went off to find Ayame

after he was gone they ran back to camp, Kagome testing out her demon speed

-----------------------------after they got back-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Kagome, you have to stop disappearing" sango had gotten worked up again

"Yes, if you Don't my darling sango might die of worry" Miroku said teasing sango "she thought that you might've died, or maybe Inuyasha tickled you to hard with his claws and–" SLAP

"Miroku!!" she yelled "you're so mean" she said starting to anime cry

"Sango, please stop crying I was only joking with you" Miroku said trying to get her to stop

"C'mon Sango we all know that you can over react some times" kagome said

"I know" sango said still anime crying "but Miroku doesn't have to point it out!!" she said pointing at the monk

"Keh, sango stop acting like a little kid" Inuyasha scoffed

"Inuyasha" Kagome said "sit boy" Crash

"Kagome, I thought you loved me" inuyasha fake cried

"I do" She said kissing him an the head "but I love Sango more"

"You can't have her!!" Miroku yelled standing up and pointing at Kagome

everyone but Inuyasha started laughing

"I'm glad you're all enjoying my pain" Inuyasha said standing and brushing himself off

"Aw is my Inuyasha angry with me?" Kagome asked looking up at him

"Maybe" Inuyasha said "it depends, if I'm angry, will you kiss and make it better?"

"Yes" she said walking over to him

"Then I'm very angry" he said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and put leaned forward putting her fore head on Inuyasha's

"I'm sorry" she said then kissed him

"Woot woot go inuyasha" miroku yelled causing Kagome to break away from the kiss and blush

SLAP, Miroku got slapped, again, by Sango "shut your mouth!" she yelled standing over the cowering monk

"Umm maybe we should all get to bed" Kagome said nervously

with that they all went to their sleeping bag arrangement that went like this Miroku, shippo, Sango, Inuyasha, and then Kagome

"night guys" kagome whispered trying not to wake shippo

"Night" sango replied

"Good night, Kagome" miroku yawned

and Inuyasha just grunted

–later--

everyone had fallen asleep except for Inuyasha and Kagome who had gotten up and were looking up at the sky and watching the stars, kagome sitting in Inuyasha's lap

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed "look!" she said pointing at the sky "a shooting star"

"Make a wish" He told her giving her a squeeze

she closed her eyes and made a wish

"What'd you wish for?" inuyasha asked

no answer

"Kagome?"He felt her ears twitch but still no answer. He shifted a little to look at her witch mad Kagome groan and turn over a little.

He sighed and lifted the sleeping hanyou girl. He set her down in her sleeping bag and kissed her fore head "good night Kagome" he whispered

"Night inu" she said in her sleep

he chuckled "inu? Where'd she come up with that"

I hope you liked it I'm running out of Idea's so if you have one please tell me, and check out my other story, "something to protect" coming soon


	3. Kohana

1Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or anything else for that matter, in any way shape or form.

Summery: my first fic. with the Inuyasha gang all was not as it seemed but what happens when Kagome's secret is revealed? How will her friends react? How will their enemies react? Pairings KxI MxS and maybe some KxA

my dad came home for a few days and so I didn't have a lot of time to type this (I don't really like my dad)

-last time-

_he chuckled "inu? Where'd she come up with that"_

-this time-

The next morning Kagome woke up before everyone else and decided to go to the stream near their camp for some alone time to relax.

When she reached the stream she discarded her shoed and socks and sat on a large rock at the waters edge dangling her feet just above the water.

Kagome sighed in content happy to have some time alone to think about what all had happened the day before. Thoughts of Kikyou, the ring, Inuyasha, koga, and her hanyou form all flashed through her mind but she had little time to think before her thoughts were interrupted when a small wolf demon (AN: think Ayame but smaller)came stumbling through the bushes whimpering about six feet from her.

She jumped up at the sudden appearance of the wolf demon and that's when she noticed the wound on the little demon girls side

"Poor thing" she said walking over to where it was, she stuck her hand out for it to sniff and it cringed "don't be afraid I won't hurt you" Kagome cooed "I'm Kagome, what's your name?"

"Kohana" the tiny demon girl said timidly

"That's a nice name, but where'd you come from Kohana?" Kagome asked looking around

"I-I don't know" Kohana stuttered "I-I was l-looking for f-food when a b-bunch of d-demons attacked m-me"

Just then a group of three demons came into view "where'd that tasty looking runt go?" the smallest demon, a goat demon, snarled

"There it is!" yelled a Bull demon pointing at Kagome and Kohana

"yeahyeahyeahyeah!" a hyped up coyote demon said and running in circles (imagine some really scruffy looking dog that acts like it's constantly on a sugar high)

"C'mon let's eat" the bull demon said advancing

Kagome immediately stood protectively between the demons and Kohana "I won't let you!"

"Heh you're kinda cute hanyou, I wouldn't mind having you around the cave" the goat demon said suggestively but the coyote was more straight forward

"Yeahyeahyeahyeah you wouldn't mind being my mate? good, I didn't think so" he said not caring about her answer

"I wouldn't, not even if my life depended on it, let you eat this child or be your mate!" she yelled

"Fine then have it your way" the bull demon said as they all advanced "Kanaye, get the wolf"

"Yeahyeahyeahyeah" said the coyote (Kanaye as he ran ahead of his comrades

"Ringo, get the hanyou, I'll surprise 'em both" the bull demon ordered

"Sure thing, Jiro" the goat demon (ringo) headed straight for Kagome

Kanaye was behind her coming at Kohana and Ringo was charging her, horns pointed straight at her. Kagome jumped down to shield Kohana with her body Taking Kanaye's claws with her arms and face. About ten seconds later Ringo's horns pierced her back causing her to cry out in pain but she clung onto Kohana protecting her. 'Why is she protecting me! She's getting hurt real bad! Why didn't she let them take me and run for her life?!' kohana thought.

–back at camp–

Inuyasha awoke to three things that made his blood boil and his mind worry, the sound of Kagome's scream, the smell of her blood, and the smell of demons.

He took off running in the direction that the smells and scream came from.

–with Kagome–

"Inu..yasha" she said weakly

Kagome screamed again as the goat demon pulled his horns out of her then collapsed.

"Inuyasha help!" she tried to yell but it came out as a weak whisper

"Who's Inuyasha Kagome?" Kohana asked terrified

just then Inuyasha arrived swinging Tessaiga (sp?) "Kagome!"

Kagome smiled when he called her "Inuyasha" she whispered, then passed out still holding onto Kohana


	4. Tickle fight!

1Disclaimer: sigh I do not own Inuyasha...but I wish I did

Summery: my first fic. with the Inuyasha gang all was not as it seemed but what happens when Kagome's secret is revealed? How will her friends react? How will their enemies react? Pairings KxI MxS and maybe some KxA

sorry the last chapter was so short but I couldn't decide on what to do next so I ended it and thought some more so here's what I came up with

**Read this**

Kagome is not from the future in this fic so she doesn't jump down the well to get supplies or anything

I hope you like it!

–last time–

_Kagome smiled when he called her "Inuyasha" she whispered, then passed out still holding onto Kohana _

–this time–

Kagome woke up in Kaede's hut a two hours later to the sound of Shippo and Kohana laughing, she turned her head to see Shippo showing Kohana a few of his tricks (remember she's hurt so she's not gonna be running around with shippo...yet), it made her smile.

"ah, child I see that ye are awake" Kaede said coming into the room "and judging by the smile on ye's face I'd say that ye is feeling much better"

Kagome smiled warmly and nodded

"Ye gave Inuyasha quite a scare ye did" kaede said taking a seat by Kagome "Inuyasha ran into my hut about one hour ago..."

----Flash back----

Inuyasha comes storming into Kaede's hut with a bloody Kagome and a terrified wolf demon cub "old hag where are ya?!"

"Inuyasha ye are back– who have ye brought me?" she said looking at Kagome questioningly

"Old hag it's Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled wanting her to hurry

"sigh Inuyasha would ye come to me with those wounds?" Kaede asked

"No but this isn't about me" Inuyasha yelled back at her "it's about Kagome!"

"Inuyasha just lie her down here and I'll clean and bandage her wounds" Kaede said not worried in the least bit "she's hanyou is she not inuyasha?"

"Yeah but" inuyasha said quieting down

"So she heals faster like ye Inuyasha" Kaede explained

"But–" inuyahsa started

"No buts" Kaede cut him off "ye should not worry so much"

"I'll worry all I want Old hag!" Inuyasha retorted sitting cross legged near Kagome

'Ye will never learn will ye, Inuyasha?' Kaede thought to herself

----end flashback----

"So where's Inuyasha now?" Kagome asked looking around

"I sent Inuyasha to retrieve ye friends" Kaede told her "He did not want to leave ye but I told him that ye would want to go get them ye-self if ye was awake"

"How's Kohana?" Kagome asked

"Ye wolf demon is fine but is orphaned and does not remember her pack ever being around" Kaede reported

"Do you think she's one of Koga's?" Kagome asked hopefully

"I do not know I asked Inuyasha but his response was merely to growl at me" Kaede said annoyed by Inuyasha's earlier antics

"I'll ask when he gets back" kagome said getting up to go see Kohana

"Hey Shippo, Hey Kohana " kagome said smiling warmly at the two youngsters

"Kagome!" shippo said clinging two her leg

"Kagome!" Kohana mirrored Shippo making Kagome giggle

"Can me and Kohana have some Candy, Please" he asked giving her puppy eyes

"Okay but only a little I'll have to go trade for some more soon" she said looking over to her bag

"Thanks Kagome"shippo said running off to get the candy for him and Kohana

"Kagome?" Kohana asked

"Hm?"

"Why did you save me from those demons? You could've Died" Kohana asked still confused

"Because," kagome said kneeling down to hug the small girl "everyone Deserves a chance and those guys were just a bunch of bullies, they should've left you alone"

"I'm kind of glad they attacked me" Kohana said smiling "'cause if they didn't I wouldn't have met you or shippo and I'd still be hungry and alone"

Kagome smiled "so what do you think of Inuyasha?"

"The really loud guy with silver hair and ears like yours that looks mad all the time?" Kohana asked tilting her head to the side

"Yeah that guy" Kagome giggled

"He's okay I guess and he can't be bad if he's with some one like you, and he did save us so, he's pretty cool, but Shippo said he's mean and he won't go easy on any one even If their little like me and Shippo, And Kaede said that he's a stubborn fool and--"

"I think he needs to stop listening in on this conversation, sit boy" kagome cut in

Crash! Kohana jumped at the sudden noise outside the door

"So you sat him again Kagome?" shippo asked popping up with the candy

"sat him?" Kohana asked confused

"He's got a rosary around his neck and whenever I say–"

"hey Kagome why'd you have to go and sit me wench?!" asked inuyasha storming into the hut

"Sit boy" kagome continued sending Inuyasha crashing to the ground "that happens" she finished pointing to Inuyasha

"Oh" Kohana said backing away from where inuyasha was "is he dangerous?"

"No he's just stubborn and rude sometimes but he can be sweet" she said

"Kagome" inuyasha growled while standing up "what the hell?! What did I do to deserve that?!"

"Are you angry with me?" she asked pretending to be afraid

"Yes" he said crossing his arms and looking away

"well then I'll just have to make you happy again" Inuyasha's ears twitched when she said that

"How do you plan on doing that?" he asked turning around

"I'll show you" she said crawling towards him

"Kagome?" he asked as she started to crawl on top of him

"I've got you right where I want you" she told him

The next thing he knew Kagome was on top of him tickling him

"Hey" he said through his laughter "no fair!"

"I told you I'd make you happy, Inu, but I never said it'd be fair!" Kagome told Inuyasha while still tickling him

—with shippo and Kohana---

Shippo turned to Kohana an evil glint in his eye

"Shippo" she said cautiously, backing away "shippo you wouldn't"

Shippo chased after his new friend as she ran outside

—back with Inuyasha and Kagome—

Inuyasha rolled over so he was on top now "is that a nickname that I keep hearing?" he asked the giggling girl beneath him

"What's 'giggle' wrong 'giggle' don't you 'giggle' like it?" she asked between giggles

"Maybe" he said as he stopped tickling "but don't I get to give you a nick name?" Inuyasha asked still stradling her but using a hand on either side of her head to support his weight

"I guess" she said looking up at him "if you can think of one"

Just then Sango and Miroku walked in "are we interrupting something?" Miroku asked with that perverted look on his face. Instantly Inuyasha jumped off of Kagome

Sango rose her hand to slap Miroku who flinched in anticipation, but didn't slap him "I don't blame him for thinking that this time" she said lowering her hand "I mean c'mon Kagome look at you! Your clothes are all messed up and so is you hair and you're both sweaty and flushed _and_ alone in here"

"Alone?" Kagome asked looking around "where's Shippo and Kohana?"

"Shippo was outside chasing a little demon girl" Sango said trying to help

"Thanks Sango" Kagome said hurrying outside to look for the two demon children

"Now Inuyasha" Miroku said turning to face him "what were you and Kagome doing" he asked trying not to be perverted, for Sango's sake.

Inuyasha mumbled something inaudible

"What was that Inuyasha" Sango said teasingly

"TICKLE FIGHT!" Inuyasha yelled crossly

"If you say so" Sango said Jumping on Miroku to tickle him

"Keh, pathetic Inuyasha said as he left to find Kagome.

hope you liked it if you have any Ideas for this story PLEASE tell me I'm running out of idea's


	5. poison

1Disclaimer:i do not own Inuyasha...but I do own this Potato chip! Mwahahahaha

Summery: my first fic. with the Inuyasha gang all was not as it seemed but what happens when Kagome's secret is revealed? How will her friends react? How will their enemies react? Pairings KxI MxS and maybe some KxA

Thanks to the people who reviewed and everything else and thanks to prncsgigi for submitting your idea about Kagome learning to fight

—last time—

"_TICKLE FIGHT!" Inuyasha yelled crossly _

"_If you say so" Sango said Jumping on Miroku to tickle him_

"_Keh, pathetic Inuyasha said as he left to find Kagome._

---This time—

"Kohana! Shippo!" Kagome yelled looking for the two demon children "ugh, where'd they get to now?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" two children's screams pierced the peaceful afternoon sounds

"Kohana! Shippo!" Kagome gasped recognizing the screams, without a second thought she ran towards where the screams had come from

another short scream from Kohana followed by Shippo's cry of pain had Kagome running as fast as she could

When Kagome got to her destination this is what she saw: a huge Demon covered in spikes attacking Shippo and Kohana, shippo with a small purple spike sticking out of his arm standing protectively in front of Kohana who had evidently tripped and was lying on the ground sobbing

"Kohana! Shippo!" Kagome cried out to the two children running to them

"Kaa-chan!" Kohana said through tears "I fell and Shippo got Hurted and it's all my fault!"

Kagome's dog ears twitched and she grabbed both children and jumping just in time to avoid spikes shot by the Demon.

"Hanyou!" The demon bellowed "why do you interfere?! These are not your pups, are they!?"

"Close enough to it!" Kagome retorted

"Filth like you should not have pups of any type, hanyou!" it said sending a few more purple spikes their way

Kagome dodged them with her Demon reflexes

"My names not Hanyou, it's kagome!" she yelled looking for an exit. Once she saw one she bolted towards it but since she hadn't trained much with her hanyou speed she wound up tumbling forward but kept shippo and kohana safe by twisting to take the blow with her back. The demon took this opportunity to shoot more spikes at the trio.

Kagome's maternal/motherly instincts took over and she through the children aside knowing that if she used her body to protect them that the spikes could very well penetrate her body and hit the ones she was trying to protect "Kohana, shippo run!" she yelled at them "Now!!"

Shippo nodded tearfully at his adoptive mother then turned to pick up Kohana and started running

"Shippo-nii-san" Kohana whined "why isn't kaa-chan coming?" realizing that Kagome wasn't coming she started to scream "get up Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan!"

Shippo ran out of the clearing tears falling freely from his eyes as he left his adoptive mother behind.

Kagome watched shippo jump into the forest with Kohana in his arms and smiled but as fate would have it the spikes were still coming for her. She closed her eyes in anticipation but lucky for her the demon hadn't aimed too well in his excitement and only just grazed her arm with one of the three spikes the other two landing on either side of her stomach

"How unfortunate I missed" the demon said only partially upset "but that kitsune of yours should be in a lot of pain by now"

"Shippo, what did you do to him you over grown thorn bush!" she snarled

"he he he, wouldn't you like to know?" The demon asked teasing her

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SHIPPO!?" Kagome demanded standing back up

""isn't it obvious?" he asked laughing "I poisoned him" the demon continued to laugh

"How" she breathed then remembered the spike sticking out of Shippo's arm "the spikes! There's poison in the spikes!"

"So you figured it out" the demon said his laughter dying down to a chuckle "too bad you don't know the antidote"

"What's the antidote?!" she asked panicking forgetting all about the fact that the demon wanted to kill her too

the demon smirked "a mixture of–"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter was so short and that it's kind of a cliffie. Hope you liked it and continue to read my fic. It means a lot to me that people like what I write. I haven't checked my e-mail in a while so sorry if you posted an idea and I didn't get to it

please review .


	6. The Antidote and A Dream

1Disclaimer: I do not own any thing at all, now that the potato chip is gone, waaah

Summery: my first fic. with the Inuyasha gang all was not as it seemed but what happens when Kagome's secret is revealed? How will her friends react? How will their enemies react? Pairings KxI MxS and maybe some KxA

**pointless rambling, skip if you want**

Hey it's me again, I'm sooooooooooo sorry that it took me so long to update but my mom sent me to an all girls private school and I get swamped with exams every nine weeks (I think) cuz of our weird block schedule and I can't tell you where I go cuz if I did then they could expell me for writing anything that they don't approve if I even put the initials in. Ugh it's horrible, I wish I went to a public school, all the girls make fun of my locker with my Inuyasha, naruto and various other anime and manga stuff in it, have you ever had your _locker _TP-ed it's a pain in the ass to get it all out and someone stuck gum on Inuyasha's face cuz my locker doesn't lock

**my apologies**

my sincerest apologies to all those who read and reviewed my story, I didn't have time to update but I'll try to update as much as I can and I'm making this chapter as long as I can before I run out of ideas for it and my hands cramp up. I love you all and please don't kill me for not updating

Dictionary

Kaa-chan/Okaa-chan: how a little kid says mom, kind of like mommy but Okaa-chan is with more respect

nii-san : big brother

Tou-san/Outou-sama : dad/father

---last time---

"_What's the antidote?!" she asked panicking forgetting all about the fact that the demon wanted to kill her too_

_the demon smirked "a mixture of–"_

---his time---

The demon suddenly collapsed and appeared to be shrinking. It's spikes seeming to seep back into the skin it's fangs shrinking to Human sized teeth, it's demonic aura fading till it disappeared all together, leaving a hanyou boy in torn clothing with purple hair and claws sitting dazed on the ground.

Wha-what happened," the strange boy asked "where am I? Where's Outou-sama?" then he gasped looking around seeing the purple spikes that littered the field "d-did I hurt anyone?" he asked terrified then noticing the scratch on her arm his eyes widened

"Oh gods," the boy said, "quickly prepare the antidote as fast as you can! Get ginseng root, and the bark of the God tree in Inuyasha Forest, then boil them in the water of the spring atop the mountain Kouhei, and make who ever I hurt drink it, my poison isn't that strong so it will take a while to kill you but you will become very sick, if you can not wake and have an extremely bad fever that's when you have only three days left to live, I am extremely sorry but I must leave before I cause any more damage"

The hanyou boy limped into the forest, no one here had hurt him but Kagome new that something horrible had to have happened to him in order for him to loose to his demon side like that, and she felt sorry for him and wanted to help but knew she couldn't, not now at least

Inuyasha burst into the clearing, sword drawn and teeth bared "Where is he!?" he snarled "where's that demon I'll kill him!"

"You just missed him" Kagome said hurriedly "but their's no time to–"

she was cut off by Inuyasha who was inspecting her for injuries, as soon as he found the one on her arm he growled "he hurt you" Inuyasha stated "every single time I let you out of my sight you get hurt" he scolded, more to himself than anyone else

"Inuyasha it's nothing, really" Kagome said smiling at Inuyasha

"It doesn't matter" Inuyasha said gruffly "He hurt you, he hurt _my _Kagome" he said stressing "my"

"Inuyasha it's just a scratch, and plus he didn't know what he was doing" she said still feeling sorry for the boy "he was only half demon, Inuyasha, something horrible must've happened to him to make him lose control like he did"

Inuyasha just growled but decided to let the boy live a little longer 'I'll teach him not to touch my Kagome later' he thought to himself

Inuyasha sniffed once, twice then his eyes widened "K-Kagome you reek of poison" he said scared for "his kagome"

"yeah," kagome said looking down allowing her bangs to cover her face, "so does shippo..."

Inuyasha picked her up bridle style and quickly sniffed out shippo and Kohana. When he reached them Shippo was lying on the ground curled up in a ball holding his bleeding arm in pain his eyes shut tight, the purple spike lying a few feet away. Kohana was screaming and crying "shippo get up, please, get up" and "Shippo what's wrong"

Inuyasha set Kagome down and they both rushed to the two youngsters "Tou-san, Kaa-chan!" Kohana shouted temporarily throwing Inuyasha off "can you help shippo, is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah," Kagome said, "there's an antidote so stop worrying Inuyasha, it bother my nose"

"Then tell me what it is Kagome!!!!" he yelled, but not in a mean way, in a caring and worried way.

Kagome's ears flattened from the sudden loud noise and she glared at Inuyasha "don't yell so loud please" she said while she began to clean and wrap Shippo's wound, "it's ginseng root, and the bark of the God tree in Inuyasha Forest, then boil them in the water of the spring atop the mountain Kouhei, and me and shippo have to drink it."

"Feh, that'll be simple" Inuyasha said trying to act strong and give kagome hope so she'd smile again.

Kagome finished to wrapping shippos wound and cradled him in her arms her bangs covering her eyes as tears dripped down onto shippos face, she shook him gently and called his name softly "shippo, shippo wake up shippo baby" no response only his harsh breathing "Shippo?" she asked louder this time "Shippo! SHIPPO!!" She wailed falling down to her knees "wake up, please wake up" she whispered to the kitsune in her arms as Kohana also began to call his name again sobbing loudly.

Inuyasha gathered his family in his arms in a comforting hug "shhhh, shhh it's ok," he cooed very un-inuyasha like, "we'll get all the stuff ok? The God tree isn't to far from here and I'm sure the old hag has some ginseng, I'll go get the water ok?"

"A-Alone?" Kagome asked through tears

"yes, it's faster that way" he said not wanting to leave Kagome when she needed him most, but he knew that if he didn't things would get a lot worse for both Kagome and shippo.

"Y-You h-have to do it in th-three days or shippo will- shippo will" she bagan to sob into Inuyasha's haori

Inuyasha got what she meant, if he wasn't back in three days, shippo would die, Inuyasha could feel shippo's unnaturally warm temperature through the hug. Immediately inuyasha ran them all back to Kaede's and barked at miroku to go get bark from the God tree and for Kaede to prepare ginseng for an antidote and that if anyone needed anything else to ask Kagome. Then he left for Kouhei mountain and the final ingredient.

"What is going on child?" kaede asked Kagome

"Me and shippo, we were poisoned by a hanyou who had lost control of his demon and there's an antidote that needs to be ready in three days or shippo, shippo will" she stopped not able to finish the sentence.

"Aye child, poor shippo and ye, but Inuyasha will never let that happen" Kaede said as She watched Miroku scurry away after his encounter with inuyasha. Then she walked into her hut and began to grind up ginseng for the antidote.

**With Inuyasha**

He ran as fast as his feet could carry him towards the mountain

"I won't fail you Kagome!!" He yelled to the sky vowing to the gods in heaven themselves that he would not fail his friends and new found family

then it started to rain. It rained as though the Gods were testing the love that he had for Kagome and his small family of orphaned demon children. The rain pounded down on him and shielded the sun from his eyes causing him to loose track of his way to keep time. The wind tried to blow him back and to keep him from getting to where he needed to go and felt like hands grabbing him and trying to pull him back to kagome in order to watch her suffer and die, but not before he had to watch his and kagome's adopted son suffer even more before he died before either of them. He howled in frustration and continued to growl as he ran against all odds, against the force of a corrupted crowd of gods looking for entertainment in the silver haired hanyou.

**Kaede's**

"Inuyasha" Kagome whispered as the rain pounded against the side of the hut "inuyasha please don't forget to take care of yourself and come back to me, come back to all of us ok" then she fell over unconscious, the young hanyou had underestimated his poison and it had grown and become more concentrated after his time of not using it so it was much quicker than he thought and was already beginning to kill the two poisoned family members.

"Kagome?" Sango asked "Kagome?! Oh my Gods, Kaede Kagome is passed out already!!"

"Kaa-chan!!!!!" Kohana yelled her tears starting up again

Kaede ran to her side "I pray ye inuyasha, came back soon or ye shall loose ye lover and ye adopted son shippo" she said while placing a hand on Kagome's forehead. "Ye monk come hither and bring a cold cloth and blankets, ye friend Kagome has been taken ill by her poison"

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha felt a sharp pang through his chest, he knew something had happened to Kagome and this fueled his need to accelerate even more. He did something he would have never done on normal circumstances, he called for help but not just help from anyone, Kouga's help.

"KOUGA!!!!!!!" He yelled with all his might "KOUGA, KAGOME NEEDS YOUR HELP, I NEED YOUR HELP, KOUGA!!"

two whirl winds approached inuyasha at an alarming speed "that had better be kouga and Ayme, cuz if it's not I'm gonna die" he said to himself

"Oi Mutt" Kouga said stopping in front of Inuyasha "what's up, why the heck would you need my help" Kouga asked while holding onto Ayame by her waist who was giggling despite the rain.

"Could you help me out?" Inuyasha asked putting his pride aside for Kagome's sake "I need to get a bucket of water from Kouhei Mountain, Kagome's been poisoned and it's the last ingredient, please kouga, I couldn't bear to loose her" he looked away not wanting anyone to even smell his tears

"Wow, mutt, you must really love her," kouga said surprised "I didn't think you could cry. We'll help you out, right Aya?"

Ayame nodded then smiled taking Kouga's hand and beginning to run towards the mountain. Inuyasha began to follow them still determined to help Kagome, suddenly a rock uprooted itself and hit him square in the gut winding him badly, but he got back up again and kept going.

**Kaede's the next day**

"Inuyasha" Kagome mumbled in her sleep

Sango sighed, that's all she'd been saying since she passed out, Inuyasha had left yesterday and Kagome had passed out five hours after he left. Kagome and shippo had kept on getting worse and worse

Kaede came back into the room after she had finished grinding the bark and mixing it with the ginseng she had already ground up. "If Inuyasha does not return hither by sun down Kagome and Shippo will die, I'm sorry to inform ye of this but ye need to know, the poison was stronger than we thought."

at this Sango couldn't help it anymore, she burst into tears sobbing loudly by her two friends. Miroku rushed to her side embracing her as she cried into his chest

"shhhh my dear Sango I'm sure Inuyasha will return soon, have faith in him." he said as a tear managed to slip down his face.

**Inuyasha**

He had gotten the bucket from Kouga and Ayame and reached the hut just in time to hear Kaede's announcement from a little way off, his heart wrenched in his chest but he kept going 'if I hadn't asked Kouga for help, she would have died, I wouldn't have made it.' he thought

He bursted into the hut startling Sango so bad that she fell backwards and while catching her, Miroku ended up falling over but twisted to save Sango from taking the blow and ended up smacking his head on the ground. The two got up a bit disgruntled but happy to see Inuyasha all the same.

"OLD HAG!!!" Inuyasha Bellowed

"Aye, aye I am right here" she said covering her ears

"Here" he said handing her the bucket like it was glass and it might break at any second, spilling it's precious contents and causing the death of both Kagome and Shippo.

After about twenty minutes of Inuyasha's nonstop foot tapping, boiling water, mixing ingredients, and Kaede telling Inuyasha that it wasn't ready yet after his repetitive question of is it done yet, it was done. Kaede split the concoction into two proportions leaving a good amount still in the pot incase anyone came upon the scene of the hanyou's loss of control and was scratched by a spike.

**Inside Kagome's head**

"Stupid Half breed" a familiar voice said

Kagome opened her eyes to see that she was no longer in Kaede's hut but was lying in a field. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her side, some one had kicked her. She turned to see Kikyou standing over her. Kagome jumped to her feet and growled.

"What do you want Kikyou?" she snarled

"Be careful of what you do to annoy me here, I'm in your dream, your poison induced dream." Kikyou said smirking.

"It was you" kagome realized "you're the one who hurt the hanyou boy and caused him to rampge in his demon form!"

"Oh your so smart, aren't you?" Kikyou cooed in mock praise "do you want a doggie treat now?"

Kagome growled even louder looking for something to use as a weapon.

"Look me in the eye you filthy little hanyou" Kikyou spat

"I don't take orders from you!" kagome yelled glaring at her right in the eye and suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her chest collapsed.

**Back with the rest of the gang**

"Hurry Hag, she's in pain" Inuyasha said while holding Kagome's hand as he sat next to her, "don't die on me Kagome"

"Aye, aye let me finish giving shippo his"

**Kagome's mind again**

"What was that?!" Kagome growled

"Oh, just a little purification, and I need to tell you something," Kikyou said smiling as she walked to kagome and pet kagome's hair receiving a loud growl from kagome, "whatever hurts you here," Kikyou pulled Kagome's hair back, hard, so that she could look into her eyes and purify her that way, through her eyes and right to her soul, "hurts you for real"

Kagome could feel herself being purified and the pain was unbearable, then she had an idea, Kikyou can't purify my soul if she can't see my eyes. Kagome snapped her eyes closed and clenched them shut wrenching her hair out of Kikyou's grasp at the same time. Kagome jumped back keeping her eyes closed the whole time.

"Don't you hide your eyes from me!!" Kikyou screamed "Open them and look at me!!! Let me kill you, you filthy half breed!!"

"Never," Kagome said defiantly "I have someone to live for, actually someones. For once in my life they except me and, and they love me" tears fell from her shut eyes "for me, and I love them. I have Two children, even if they weren't mine originally they are now, and I have Inuyasha" Kikyou visibly flinched at this, "I have Kaede, you little sister, who's like a mother to me, I have Sango who's like my big sister, and Miroku, even if he is a pervert he's still apart of me and my family! I won't let anyone take me away from them, especially you, Kikyou!"

Kikyou was extremely angered by Kagome and her Miko powers had come up forming an alarming purple aura around herself

"NO!" Kikyou screamed at Kagome "NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS DO YOU?! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU NOW AND YOU'LL HAVE NO ONE AND I'LL SEND YOU TO HELL WITHOUT ME THEN I'LL CALL INUYASHA TO ME AFTER I STEAL YOUR APPEARANCE, AND THEN YOU'LL BE MISERABLE, NOT ME!!!" She screamed while launching herself at Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kikyou, for causing you so much pain" Kagome said opening her eyes and her arms to receive the priestess who was intent upon killing her.

Suddenly Kikyou and the field disappeared and Kagome found herself in Kaede's hut once again with all of her family around her. Suddenly she was engulfed in a huge group hug, even shippo, who was feeling much better now, had managed to find his way in.

"Kaa-chan!!" Kohana yelled happily through her tears while hugging her new mother.

"Okaa-chan!!" Shippo matched Kohana's hapiness

even Miroku had managed to keep his hands to himself and was hugging her, Sango too. Most importantly Inuyasha had returned to her and he was waiting his turn to be able to hug her, she could see the tears welled up in his eyes she pried herself away and went to him she jumped on him almost throwing him off balance but neither of them cared. Inuyasha cried into her hair and Kagome Hugged him tightly

"I promise I'll never leave you, ever" she said quietly into his Haori

"And I'll never leave you, Kagome" he said hugging her a little bit tighter

so what'd you think of my latest chapter? And should I pair up Shippo and Kohana or make their only relationship to be adopted brother and sister, remember that they are in no way related in my story. And one again I apologize for not updating for a while. Gomenasai, gomen, gomen, gomen. I am so sorry, so sorry, so sorry, so sorry, so sorry.


	7. Kikyou's Back!

1Disclaimer: I don not Inuyasha...wow that really lowers my self esteem

Thank you to all my faithful reviewers, you all get cookies!! I'm updating as fast as I possibly can due to the fact that I'm a slow typer and I have chores that need to be done perfectly every single day, and my parents are slave drivers but don't tell them that I said that or I'd die XX

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next Morning Kagome woke up with two strong arms wrapped around her waist and a fuzzball (Shippo) hugging her arm on her left and Kohana on her right.

she smiled and stirred a little trying not to wake anyone and she might've succeeded if Inuyasha didn't sleep sitting down against the wall.

"And where are you going?" Inuyasha asked tightening his grip on Kagome

"Shhh" she said holding a finger to her lips and whispering "You'll wake up Shippo and Kohana! And if you want breakfast, you'll let me go."

Inuyasha had no intention of letting go of Kagome, because the last time he did she almost died and he never wanted that to happen again "you're not getting out of my sight"

Kagome rolled her eyes as she finally managed to wiggle out of his grip"I have everything I need inside my bag Inu baka" she placed the two children in on sleeping bag so they wouldn't be alone as they continued to sleep.

Inuyasha's ears drooped, and his hair covered his eyes.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked coming closer again and placing a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly she found herself back in Inuyasha's strong arms

"No fair, you tricked me!" Kagome pouted

"Sorry kagome" Inuyasha whispered (remember, everyone else is still sleeping... somehow) "but as you said before, I never said It'd be fair" (remember the tickle fight)

Kagome's ears twitched "No fair, That's my line" she crossed her arms only half upset, she liked having him close to her.

Both hanyou's ears twitched at the same time and they hit the ground just in time to see a purifying arrow shoot right past where Kagome had been standing only moments before

they looked to the door to see a distressed Kikyou bow and arrow ready to shoot again, tears streaming down her face

"Hanyou!!" she screamed her face twisted in anger, waking the other occupants of the hut up with a start

"Me or her/him?" they both asked at the same time first pointing to themselves then the other

Kikyou screamed in frustration scaring Kohana into hiding behind Shippo who was in an attacking position, he turned and smiled comfortingly at his little sister briefly before turning back to watch Kikyou and help if he could.

She shot another purifying arrow at Kagome who rolled out of the way.

"Kikyou, stop!!" Inuyasha yelled standing up in front of Kagome and spreading his arms out.

"Move, Inuyasha, or I'll kill you too!" Kikyou yelled back, then she had an idea, a horrible and wicked idea. She changed her target from Kagome to Shippo and Kohana.

Shippo's eyes widened in fear and Kohana began to sob uncontrollably and yell for Kagome.

"No!" Kagome cried tears running down her face "No, Kikyou! Leave them alone, please!"

Kikyou smiled knowing she had won "_You_ will suffer as _I _have" she said as she pulled the bow string tighter "now _you_ will loose the ones _you_ love!" she released sending the arrow straight for the two small children, time seemed to slow down in the eyes of those inside of the hut.

"No!" Kagome shrieked as she threw her body in front of the arrow and rapped her arms around her two adopted children leaving her back to take the full brunt of the attack ready to die for the ones she loved. She braced herself for the pain that she knew would come but it never came. Instead she heard a loud noise, like a really strong wind and Kikyou screaming

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha realized what Kagome was going to do and that Kikyou really did intend to shoot the two children. He saw Kagome throw herself in front of the arrow and immediately went into action, he had actually thought this through what he was going to do this time, he drew Tetsusaiga and leapt in front of his small family and did the windscar.

"Rest in peace Kikyou" he said as she shrieked and her clay body disintegrated. Thousands of little souls exploded into the room, finally free of Kikyou's grasp and able to go to the after life.

Normal again

Kagome started to turn around but immediately went back to her previous position as she was blinded by the light of so many souls.

She heard Inuyasha whisper "Rest in peace Kikyou" and a few more tears ran down her face, this time for Kikyou, even if she didn't like Kikyou she was still apart of her and Kagome still felt sorry for her, and having a good heart, she loved her like the rest of her family.

"Please find happiness in the after life, Kikyou" she prayed quietly and snuggled her two sobbing children closer in a comforting hug. "Shhh shhh it's okay, shhhh I'm here, mommy's here shhh"

She felt Inuyasha hug them all from behind "Don't forget about me, I'm here too" Inuyasha gathered his family in his lap and gently began to rock back and forth.

Miroku and Sango relaxed and Miroku wrapped an arm around Sango who looked at him bewildered then shook her head thinking 'what has gotten into Miroku lately, he's stopped groping me completely and now this? Oh well, it won't last long but for now I'll enjoy this pleasant change' then leaned into his side letting him support her.

After their sobbing subsided and they fell asleep Kagome tucked them back in for a nap.

Inuyasha grabbed her from behind "before Kikyou got here I was going to tell you something" he said into her hair

Kagome's ears twitched showing that she was listening

"You were going to start training your demon abilities with me today, but It can wait untill tomorrow now."

-------------------------------------------

How'd you like it?


	8. A Fire On The Town

Disclaimer: Like I have the talent to draw Inuyasha, praise to Takahashi-sama

Sorry for not updating in so long!! Please forgive me!! I kinda forgot about it, sorry!! But I did get a little better at writing ^_^ Ow!! Who's shoe was that?! Ah well, I deserved it. *sigh* feel free to lecture me. Flames are accepted but depressing. I've been with out internet for a while so please forgive me. I'm actually on my Aunts compy right now, I moved to NY from Ohio so I'm in Ohio right now cuz that's where all my family and important people live. For the record, I never wanted to move to NY but parents suck.

Kagome woke up the next morning and snuggled closer to Inuyasha who was yet again sitting against the wall and sleeping with Kagome in his lap who in turn had Shippo and Kohana in her lap.

"Good morning sunshine." Inuyasha mumbled pressing a kiss into her hair.

"Mmm Morning." Kagome answered rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"You have to train today." Inuyasha told her thoughtfully, "But you need a weapon."

"What about Toto-sai?" Kagome asked craning her neck to look him in the face.

"Ok, I guess you could go see him at his house-cave thing now…" Inuyasha smiled a little, "When do you want to go see him?"

"Let's go today, we have to tell the kids and Sango and Miroku first though." Kagome said making a point that they couldn't just leave like Inuyasha had done before.

"I know." He said giving her a light squeeze and kissing her hair again. Kagome giggled which woke up Shippo and Kohana.

"G'morning." Shippo yawned stretching.

"Good morning kaa-san." Kohana said sleepily and yawned cutely.

"Good morning you two," Kagome cooed smiling warmly, "me and Inuyasha are going to see Toto-sai today."

"Can we come?" Shippo asked hopefully jumping to his feet and Kohana followed suit mimicking his excited pose.

"No, you to have to stay home with Miroku and Sango." Kagome said firmly but still warmly and was pulled to her feet along with Inuyasha.

"Aww why can't we come too?" Shippo gave Kagome his best my-puppy-just-got-hit-by-a-car look in hopes that it might soften her resolve.

"Because it's dangerous." Inuyasha concluded giving Shippo the look that said and-that's-final.

"Fine." Shippo said crossing his arms and pouting, Kohana following suit.

"You two are adorable." Kagome said stooping down and hugging them both.

"You're leaving us?" Kohana asked desperately, she looked up at Kagome with fear burning in her eyes.

"No, not like that." Kagome said shaking her head and releasing them so she could look Kohana in the eye.

"We're going to visit our friend, we'll be back." Kagome said comfortingly, "We won't leave you, I promise." Kagome said then hugged her adopted children again.

"Yeah kid, we ain't going anywhere." Inuyasha said firmly, "Keh, What makes you think that I'm the kind of guy that skips out on his family?"

Kohana smiled and leapt up at him after Kagome released them to smile at Inuyasha. Inuyasha looked to Kagome for help and she just laughed and nodded. Inuyasha slowly wrapped his arms around the tiny little wolf demon girl and Kagome smiled at him approvingly.

"Now all that's left is to wake up Sango and Miroku." Kagome said to herself as she turned to wake up the sleeping duo. She gently shook Sango awake and quietly told her that they were leaving then did the same to Miroku. When she turned around she saw Inuyasha leaning against the wall and watching her. Kagome looked around and saw that he had tucked the two little kids into one sleeping bag and that they were peacefully sleeping. Kagome smiled and kissed them on the forehead before walking over to Inuyasha and smiling before following him out the door.

"Let's go Kagome, it'll take us about half the day or more to get there but we should get there today." Inuyasha said as they started running together, Kagome still couldn't match Inuyasha's speed but she was pretty fast and Inuyasha took it easy-ish so she could keep up.

--Later on at Toto-sai's--

"So old man, can you make her a sword or not!?" Inuyasha demanded rudely.

"Inuyasha! Behave yourself!" Kagome lectured him, "You should respect your elders! Toto-sai would be doing us a huge favor if he made me a sword!"

"I'm still confused as to why Kagome-sama's a hanyou but the explanation can wait until after you find me a suitable fang for her sword." Toto-sai said looking at Kagome and sitting down to poke at the fire in his "house."

"So you'll do it!" Kagome asked excitedly bending down near Toto-sai and grinned at the old man hopefully.

"Yes, but you'll need to find me a fang to make it from." Toto-sai said closing his eyes and sipping from the tea cup that he'd picked up soon after sitting down.

"Thank you Toto-sai!" Kagome squealed hugging the old man who was caught off guard and quite shocked.

"C'mon Kagome, we need to go find you a fang…" Inuyasha said then added, "And get you some different clothes, your's won't last long."

"Ok." Kagome said happily and stood up trotting over to Inuyasha so they could leave.

"Thanks old man." Inuyasha said gruffly before grabbing Kagome's waist and running off. Toto-sai watched their retreating forms and shook his head, love was strange.

--With Kagome and Inuyasha--

Kagome giggled and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek happily. Inuyasha stopped and leaned down, kissing Kagome full on the lips. Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and pulled him closer. Inuyasha growled possessively and squeezed her closer, eventually they had to break apart for air and they were both panting lightly and Kagome's face was flushed a light pink color.

"We should g-get to work on finding the fang for my-my sword." Kagome said half heartedly, she wanted to stay there all day but she knew that she needed to put her and her families future safety first.

"Right, and we need to get you new clothes." Inuyasha said shaking his head to clear his thoughts and then nodding. Inuyasha jumped up and started leaping from branch to branch on the trees, dodging branches that he'd normally just plow through, for Kagome's sake. Soon they reached a village with a bustling market place.

"This'll be perfect to find me some… suitable clothes." Kagome said thinking for a moment then scurrying off, Inuyasha close behind.

"What about this one?" Kagome asked pointing to a red short sleeve Chinese style dress with simple gold décor a thigh high slit on either side and tight black pants underneath that would come down to about mid calf, maybe lower, on display in a window.

"Sure, it's reasonably priced and wouldn't get in the way during battle." Inuyasha said nodding in approval. Kagome smiled and thanked him before running into the store.

"Hello, welcome to the shop, how may I help you?" A young girl who could have been no older than Shippo dressed in the usual commoners clothes and a bandana on her head greeted her. Some of her light brown hair spilled out of the bun that was hidden beneath the bandana and into her soft blue eyes.

"Umm, I was wondering if I might by the dress that's in the window…" Kagome said smiling nervously at the little girl.

"Ok, let me go get Mommy to help you." The little girl said scurrying off to find her Mother. Kagome sighed in relief then began browsing through the rest of the stores merchandise. She heard the bell on the front door tinkle after a few seconds and turned to see Inuyasha walking towards her.

"Inuyasha!" She said happily running up to him and hugging him, "The little girl who met me at the door said that she'll get her mother so I can get the dress!"

"That's great." Inuyasha said smiling fondly at his Kagome and wrapping her up in his arms. As soon as he released her Kagome went back to looking through the little trinkets that the shop offered besides clothes.

"Hello, My name is Hana, I'll be helping you with your purchases today." A woman said approaching them and bowing slightly.

"Oh, I'm Kagome, and this is my dear friend Inuyasha." Kagome said bowing in return to the other woman.

"Are you two related?" Hana asked looking between the two with a clueless and curious expression gracing her features.

"Keh, no stupid." Inuyasha answered crossing his arms and looking the other way. Kagome scowled at him before turning back to the other woman and smiling apologetically.

"Sorry, about him, he has a foul disposition," Kagome apologized rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "He's like this to everyone."

Hana smiled then motioned for Kagome to follow her, Kagome smiled and followed her and Inuyasha followed Kagome.

"My daughter told me you liked our window display, you're in luck, we have it in stock." Hana smiled entering a large fitting room, Kagome shut the door before Inuyasha could follow them inside and he pouted for a while before sitting next to the door with his back against the wall.

"You're an inu hanyou, right?" Hana asked as Kagome stripped down to her underwear.

"Yes, me and Inuyasha both." Kagome said as she pulled her shirt over her head momentarily muffling her voice. Kagome saw Hana smile sadly and tilted her head to the side curiously.

"My little girl's an inu hanyou too." Hana said quietly looking miserably at the at the red and gold fabric in her hands.

"Oh…." Kagome said not knowing what she should say, when she was younger she hadn't had to experience what normal hanyou children did because of her ring but she'd heard some of what Inuyasha went through and knew how cruel people could be.

"Is there anything that I should know?" Hana asked smiling once more as she moved towards Kagome so she could do the fitting.

"I-I don't know… I kinda had something to suppress my demonic powers." Kagome said regretfully and moved a bit so Hana could reach her other side to make sure it fit properly.

"Really? How did you manage that?" Hana asked looking up at her unspoken questions running through her eyes.

"I didn't have a choice, my parents died and my grandma forced me to wear it. I came from a miko family so I was the worst kind of disgrace to them." Kagome said holding back tears, she wouldn't cry, Inuyasha would smell them and could probably already smell that she was upset, "but that thing is gone now."

"Kagome you ok?" Inuyasha asked knocking on the door. Kagome giggled and shook her head.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Kagome yelled through the door, she heard Inuyasha "keh" then lean back against the wall with a dull fwump.

"Umm, Kagome-sama, d-do you think you could take my daughter with you? The villagers have been getting more and more violent with her lately and I-I don't want her to get hurt." Hana was practically begging her and it broke Kagome's heart, she knew that Hana wanted to keep her daughter who she loved dearly but also wanted her to be safe. Kagome smiled softly at her.

"I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't mind." Kagome said and just moments after she finished the sound of glass shattering and Inuyasha yelling profanities shattered the peaceful atmosphere. In about two seconds flat Inuyasha was in the dressing room tossing both girls over his shoulders.

"Fire." Was the only explanation given to them as they were rushed to safety by Inuyasha.

"My daughter!!" was the first thing Hana said when everything registered to her, the shop was on fire and somewhere inside there was a little girl who was no more than five years old trapped inside.

"Damn it!" Inuyasha yelled rushing back into the burning building.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled taking a step towards the shop only to have her arm grabbed and wrenched backwards painfully sending her flying into the waiting arms of a large man who smelled strongly of alcohol and sweat.

"Where d' you think yous goin' perty li'l bitch?" the man asked smiling cruelly at her breathing alcohol laden breath onto her face and into her sensitive nose. Kagome whimpered then tried to look back over to the burning shop but the man grabbed her chin with bruising force.

"Look at me bitch." The man snarled spitting on her face while he talked. Kagome thought of her options and kneed the man in the crotch and rushing towards the blazing building.

"Fucking… bitch!" The man wheezed grabbing his abused crotch and falling to his knees in pain.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed racing towards the building. She stopped dead in her tracks when she smelled blood and turned around to face the bleeding person. Hana was doubled over on the ground holding her stomach in pain, red liquid seeping between her fingers.

"Hana-san!" Kagome yelled changing her course and heading for the frail human woman.

"K-Kagome-S-sama," Hana choked reaching a bloody hand out to her, "save-save my baby!"

Hana fell onto her side and Kagome made it just in time to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Hana-san! Hana-san, what happened!?" Kagome yelled, she didn't have to ask but she was in a state of panic just like many of the villagers, in the panic someone had shoved a knife into Hana's gut. Hana smiled at Kagome and coughed, blood trickled down the corner of her mouth.

"P-Please, take my baby with you." Hana said shakily before closing her eyes and going limp in Kagome's arms.

"Hana-san!!" Kagome shrieked shaking the body in her arms, "Hana-san!!!"

"Mommy?" a small voice asked from only feet behind her. Kagome turned around and saw Hana's daughter standing there clutching to Inuyasha's pant leg, "Mommy?!"

The little girl ran towards her mother but Inuyasha caught her and turned them away covering her eyes with his hand to try to shield her from the truth.

"Mommy!! Mommy!!!" The little girl screeched fighting Inuyasha the best she could, "M-Mommy!!"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered horrified at the cruelty in the small town. Kagome looked around and soon she spotted someone with blood on their hands staring at them in terror. Kagome went rigid with dread and disgust, the person holding the knife was a young boy, ten or eleven maybe. They met Kagome's eyes and Kagome silently asked him why, he shook his head and ran, not towards a house or towards them, towards the forest. He was running away from what he did and everyone knew it but would do nothing about it.

"Mommy!" The little girl sobbed again, arousing the attention of one of the villagers.

"It's still alive!" A woman shrieked pointing at the sad, scared little girl.

"Inuyasha, I think we should go." Kagome whispered standing up with Hana's body in her arms. Inuyasha growled but nodded. One of the villagers came at them with a wood cutting axe and Inuyasha grabbed Kagome leaping out of the way and back the way they came.

"Back to Kaede's?" Kagome asked unsteadily.

"Uh huh." Inuyasha answered nodding his head and looking down at the sobbing little girl.

After a few hours of Inuyasha running at full speed they were there. He set Kagome on her feet and carried the now sleeping Hanyou girl to the hut.

"Eh? Another one?" Miroku asked when Inuyasha came in carrying the small sleeping child.

"Not the time Miroku." Inuyasha growled setting the girl down in Kagome's sleeping spot. Shippo and Kohana looked up from their game and smiled before frowning and walking over to the girl.

"What happened to her Inuyasha?" Shippo asked looking up at said silver hair hanyou.

"If she wants to tell you she can." Inuyasha said trying to respect the girls privacy.

"I smell blood." Kohana said grabbing Shippo's sleeve.

"Yeah, me too!" Shippo said before running outside.

"Shippo, ah damn it." Inuyasha chased the little Kitsune demon outside and nearly tripped on him when he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey, What's going on?" Shippo asked when he saw Kagome covered in blood and Hana lying on one of the stretchers next to Kaede's house. Kagome shook her head and Sango soon came outside carrying Kohana.

"What's going on?" Sango asked handing Kohana to Inuyasha as she passed him, "Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome nodded and looked down at Hana's lifeless form.

"C'mon, lets go take a bath, we'll be back later Inuyasha." Sango said ushering Kagome towards the nearby hot spring.

"Wait, lets take the kids with us," Kagome said turning around and scooping up Shippo and taking Kohana from Inuyasha, "We'll just be a little while." Kagome said kissing Inuyasha on the cheek before handing Shippo off to Sango and disappearing into Kaede's hut.

"Welcome back, Lady Kagome." Miroku greeted her smiling. Kagome smiled and thanked him before stooping down and brushing the bangs out of the little girls face.

"Hey, there," Kagome cooed when she opened her eyes and looked up at her, "do you want to go take a bath with us?"

The girl nodded and Kagome picked her up.

"This is Kohana, she's my adopted daughter." Kagome said introducing the little girls to each other. Kohana smiled at her and the little girl just stared at her timidly.

"I'm Kohana what's your name?" Kohana said knowing that Kagome wanted her to try to make friends with the other girl.

"I'm Ai." The little girl said looking away from them and down at the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the late update, I moved and I don't have internet in New York yet so it takes even longer to update. My sincerest apologies. I moved there from Ohio so I'm trying my best to adjust and keep writing. I also lost half the story when my Laptop shut off and so I had to rewrite it when I thought it was already.


End file.
